big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Nate Theorists: Case 2, Ellen = Gina?
Dr. Cesspool: Alright, Ellen, you have spent a year of your Dilly Burgers salary for this, you will have the most STUNNING face of all time. Ellen: I’ve been waiting for this since I was fifteen 29 years ago! Silence Nurse Biology: Should I tell her or should you? Dr. Cesspool: Anyways, moving on to the important info. Ellen, just step into this Beautiful-5000 and you will look STUNNING! Ellen: YES!!!! ''' '''Ellen steps into the Beautiful-5000 Dr. Cesspool: Alright, let’s just switch this to “ON” ''' '''Nurse Biology: What’s happening, it’s ejecting her! Ellen gets ejected out the Beautiful-5000 Ellen/Gina: How do I look? ' '''We’ve had nearly 29 years of Big Nate Clues and Questions we could go through, but today, I want to investigate some of the female characters. As you may know due to the title, our main focus on today’s theory is on Gina and Ellen. Gina and Ellen are very similar characters, both being honor students, favourites of Mrs. Godfrey, and both hates Nate. Coincidence, right? Not only is their behaviour is the same, their appearance shows connection, too. Blonde hair, skinny, and white skin. The only difference is their noses, with Gina having a small sharp nose and Ellen having a big round nose, but I’ll get to that. ' '''“But wait a second, ToPhu, these two existed in the same timeline!” Yes, they did, but, what if I were to tell you that Ellen grew up and managed to fake her death, invent a time machine that not only allows you to travel back in time, but also manipulate your age, and then return to Nate’s former mother to live a life with her mother while reliving the life with Nate? Yes, and that is what we will prove in today’s theory. We all should know that Nate’s mother was divorced with Martin during when Nate was barely out of the “baby age,” and gone somewhere anonymously to live another life. Since Ellen is 4 years older than Nate, Ellen would’ve been 6 or 7 years old when Nate’s mother left. According to Ellen’s intelligence and maturity, Ellen would have been very attached to her family, and would have been heartbroken when Nate’s mother left her. Ellen most likely changed then. From what I think, before Nate’s mother left, Ellen was a lovely girl, without the violent personality which we are familiar with today. Due to her mother leaving her, Ellen has grown to a violent nature. We know that Ellen bullied Nate when Nate was 4, and Ellen continued to do so after 7 years. Then, that leaves us with the current timeline. ' '''This new nature of Ellen’s really fits with Gina, doesn’t it? Now, let’s look at Gina. Since Gina is only a medium major character, we don’t know much about her past except for her grandfather and her step-grandmother. Since we know that Gina’s family was rich, then we must assume that Gina’s mother and father were quite wealthy themselves. Or shall we say, Ellen’s mother and step-father. Gina didn’t mention whether her grandfather was on the maternal side or the paternal side, and we know that Vernon and Marge Wright isn’t exactly what you call wealthy, so I assume that the grandfather is on the maternal side, therefore, Gina or Ellen’s mother’s family was wealthy. Now, it would make perfect sense why Ellen’s mom left Marty; because Marty was too poor for her! Remember how I said Ellen missed her mother? Well, when Ellen grows up, she could have A: invented a time traveler or B: Revisit P.S. 38 for Nate’s locker. B is more likely since Ellen is so attached to this school, so she might get a job at P.S. 38 just to find something in Nate’s locker. Even if time travel is science fiction, we’ve seen Nate floating in the Trudy arc, and Nate’s locker, so it is obvious that anything can happen in Nate’s world. If Ellen were to return to her mother, she would want her mother to know that it is Ellen, so she would probably return to the time when Nate’s mother just left, and pretends that she escaped to be with her mother. ' '''And for all those reasons pieced together, it gives us the conclusion. Ellen’s mother didn’t like that Marty was so poor, so she left him, causing Ellen to miss her mom, acting violently but maintaining her intelligence and sanity, she then proceeds to grow up to become a P.S. 38 staff member, revisiting Nate’s locker while traveling back in time to when Nate’s mother just left, pretending to be Ellen while changing her name to Hemphill Toms, Gina. Then, as Gina, she is even wiser than before, and proceeds to harass Nate. It’s all starting to add up, isn’t it? But hey, that’s just a theory, ''' '''A Nate Theory… And Cut! That's a wrap, people. Category:Theories